Dejarse llevar
by Histeria
Summary: Yullen. Yaoi. Allen comprende a Kanda. Entiende su dolor, su desesperación. Sabe, también, que las heridas sanan, pero nunca dejan de doler.


_**N/a:**__ Y aquí una nueva contribución de mi parte. Ésta vez, Yullen. Pequeños retazos de Allen/Lena no correspondido, lo mismo con Lavi/Lena. Oneshot, con un toque de angst, pero sin final trágico. No hay advertencias, solo que si no les gusta la pareja, no se molesten en leer. Nada de escenas fuertes, solo insinuaciones. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ DGM, definitivamente, no me pertenece. De otra manera, no estaría escribiendo fanfiction._

_- - -_

A veces se deja llevar. Solo un poco, tan solo un poco. Como olas que se mecen muy suavemente, con pereza y _tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, no hay razón para apresurarse._ Entonces él asiente porque, es cierto, no hay prisa. Está aquel ritmo, suave y continuo, el latido de un corazón.

Con su insistente bump bump, resguardado en su pecho, la piel cálida al tacto. En esos momentos, justo como ahora, reflexiona. Lo piensa, lo deja resbalar por los escondrijos de su mente, lo saborea y lo vuelve a pensar, preguntándose muchas cosas que, en otro momento, dejaría pasar.

Entre sus preguntas, destaca el famoso por qué.

Recorre el tatuaje con calma, deleitándose por sus curvas y cómo parece tener vida propia. Porque Allen está completamente seguro de en algún momento, dicho tatuaje se agrandó.

Infundía temor, como una alerta silenciosa. No te acerques, no me toques, no me mires. Pero era hipnótico, como la mariposa que se acerca a la luz, maravillada y cegada por su encanto, por su calidez…

Solo para morir al chocar contra ella.

¿Es que acaso Kanda era una vela y él la mariposa? Allen se da cuenta entonces que no le molesta. Que no, que valdría totalmente la pena. Que disfrutaría cada momento como si fuera el último. La guerra era dolorosa y no perdonaba nada.

Porque la muerte no distinguía entre ricos y pobres, o entre santos y malditos. Todos caerían de una manera u otra, con diferentes o iguales motivos.

Suspira entonces, lo hace profundo. Inhala el aroma con reverencia, bebiendo todo de él. Quién sabe, quizás Kanda despierte y no se lo permita. Nunca hay que ignorar los regalos que el destino te entrega, ¿no?

Pero Kanda se mueve entre sueños, para después esconder el rostro en su pecho, profundamente dormido. Probablemente demasiado cansado y adolorido. La última misión había sido un tanto violenta y no se podía esperar menos de la siguiente.

Allen sabe que las heridas de Kanda sanan, pero también sabe que nunca dejan de doler.

Cada una deja huella, como burlándose de su dueño, retándolo a hacerlas desaparecer. Y es evidente que es imposible, porque el samurái lo ignora, pero siguen ahí escondidas, listas para hacerle recordar en el momento más inesperado.

Se permite respirar de las hebras oscuras, dejando que el aliento de Kanda choque contra su pecho, provocando pequeños escalofríos a su paso.

Allen comprende a Kanda.

Entiende su dolor, su desesperación. Lo ve todos los días, como una sombra densa y oscura. Muy similar al catorceavo. Pero la diferencia es que Kanda lo controla y decide en qué momentos le conviene o no prestarle atención. Allen, desgraciadamente, no cuenta con ese privilegio.

Pero él es el Destructor del Tiempo, el salvador, el mártir, el cordero de sacrificio, el soldado leal, el compañero, el amigo.

El amante.

Allen es todo y no es nada al mismo tiempo. Lo comprende y ha sabido vivir con ello al paso de los años, entiende que lo único que importa es seguir caminando porque, bueno, _ellos_sufren. Los Akuma. Y si Walker es el único capaz de verlo, de sentirlo… ¿por qué negarles la ayuda? ¿Por qué verlos sufrir?

No. No lo permitiría. Para eso estaba Crown Clown, para la salvación. Allen está convencido de que cada gota de sangre valdrá la pena y que, cuando su momento llegue, será capaz de descansar tranquilo.

Y nuevamente, cuando su mente se queda en aquel limbo, se pregunta cosas cínicas como ¿Por qué yo?

_¿Por qué __yo?_

Suena egoísta, pero no puede evitar preguntarse una y otra vez, como si la respuesta fuese a caer de repente del cielo.

¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué sus padres? ¿Por qué Marian Cross? ¿Por qué la inocencia? ¿Por qué Dios y su voluntad? ¿Por qué los akuma? ¿Por qué los Noah? ¿Por qué los terceros exorcistas? ¿Por qué Lenalee y Lavi?

¿Por qué Kanda?

_Dime Kanda,__¿por qué__tú? _

Kanda. El soldado, el amigo, el arma. Kanda con su alma dolida, sus ojos color azul profundo, como el mar en muchos de sus viajes junto con Cross. El cabello lacio y negro meciéndose con la brisa, delicada e imponentemente. Allen sonríe y pasa su mano por las hebras oscuras, deleitándose con el tacto. No todos los días puede hacerlo, después de todo, estamos hablando del exorcista más amargado de toda la Orden.

Y…

_No necesito de tu cariño ni de tu lástima,__Moyashi._

No. Por supuesto que no. Kanda no necesita nada de eso. Todo lo que necesita es Mugen, akuma y misiones; porque Kanda está convencido de que la guerra no acabará con su muerte o con la de Walker, pero importa muy poco siempre que cumpla su meta personal. El resto del mundo se puede ir el infierno si así le parece.

Allen no le importa. Y el susodicho lo sabe.

Por eso siente que es suficiente y no se sorprende cuando descubre que aquel sentimiento cálido se va resbalando poco a poco de sus manos, que la respiración constante de Kanda ya no es bienvenida en la cuna de su pecho.

—¿Qué crees que haces despierto, Moyashi?

Allen no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el famoso apodo, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para pelear contra Kanda y sus manías.

—Nada.

Su voz suena ácida y fría, así que no se sorprende cuando Kanda se levanta, observándole fijamente.

Kanda, a diferencia, no entiende a Allen.

No entiende su dolor, su pasión, su deber. No entiende cosas como el amor, o la sinceridad. Kanda Yuu no tiene razones. Al fin y al cabo, son solo Kanda (_Bakanda_, insistiría cierto exorcista) y el Moyashi.

Y nada más.

Por eso, aún algo dudoso, se viste. Frunce el ceño mientras lo hace, porque no comprende el motivo de su inseguridad. De reojo mira a Allen y se da cuenta de que sus ojos parecen perdidos, apagados… Parecía pensar en algo muy detenidamente, mientras observaba su brazo izquierdo, como si éste guardara las respuestas a todos los enigmas del mundo.

Allen no hace nada. Continúa con lo suyo, observando la cruz al costado de la palma negra como el carbón, pensando en todo y nada, sin demasiada motivación luego de que la realidad le golpeara tan duro como una piedra.

No se sorprende entonces cuando Kanda, al igual, no hace nada. Simplemente toma a Mugen –que en algún momento fue a parar al suelo-, abre la puerta…

Y se marcha.

- - -

Lenalee Lee ha aprendido a amar de lejos.

Lady Lena sabe que no puede aspirar a mucho en esta guerra. Sabe que sus esperanzas están rotas, tal y como lo están sus piernas y su corazón. Lo comprende, pero no por eso le duele menos. Lenalee se conforma y calla. Aguanta. Perdona.

Y sufre, pero trata de hacerlo en silencio porque sería muy egoísta de su parte preguntar por el afecto de los demás. Cada uno carga con sus propios problemas y ella no era nadie en especial. Solo una exorcista con el corazón roto.

Lavi la observa, y sufre también.

Pero a diferencia de Lee, Bookman cancela los sentimientos. Los sepulta, los encierra, los encadena. Porque él no es más que un cero a la izquierda, alguien que está, pero al mismo tiempo, no. Por eso no comprende por qué su mano se posa en los cabellos verdes de Lena y la acaricia con calma. Quizás porque en ese momento ella lo observa con ojos llorosos, producto de las heridas, las emociones y…

_Lavi ¿Por qué Kanda y yo no?_

Lavi piensa y suspira, sonriéndole entonces porque no sabe de otra manera para consolarla. Y es ahí en donde una pregunta muy similar resuena en su mente.

_Entonces dime, Lenalee ¿Por qué Allen y yo no?_

- - -

La guerra no acabó. El mundo no pereció, pero tampoco encontró la salvación. El conde no murió, la Orden Oscura tampoco. Pero Allen sí, el jodido Allen Walker sí.

- - -

—Eres tan idiota, que a veces me repugnas.

Allen pensó en ese momento que Kanda había perdido la creatividad con sus insultos.

—Yo creo lo mismo.

Estaban en el arca. Habían sido los primeros en entrar, los terceros exorcistas se habían excusado, diciendo no sé qué acerca de lo majestuosa que, como siempre, ésta lucía; mientras que Link tuvo que retirarse, mencionando algo de un reporte. No sin antes advertir, por supuesto, que no demoraría nada.

Allen se permitió suspirar, para después sentarse en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared. Otra misión con Kanda. Bueno, no sería de extrañarse, después de todo ahora era un "traidor" y necesitaba ser vigilado de cerca. No vaya a ser que de repente le de por matar a todos, eso sería el colmo.

_Tuvo_que rodar los ojos.

Kanda le miró ceñudo, como si al samurái el solo respirar el mismo aire le molestara.

_Que no está muy lejos de la realidad. Aunque no se queja tanto en la cama._

—¿Sabes? Comienzo a creer que de verdad perdiste el juicio, Kanda.

No dice nada, solo observa. Al no obtener respuesta, Allen le devolvió la mirada y grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con una pregunta silenciosa de su parte. Los ojos oscuros parecían brillar como amatistas, tan cerca pero tan lejos.

_¿Por qué te comportas así?_

Allen suspiró y sintió como su cuerpo se sobrecogía. El aire, de repente, le agobiaba y Kanda parecía mirar más allá de su alma, sin tener realmente ningún derecho.

—La vida no es justa.

—Nunca se dijo que lo fuera.

—No me importa en realidad.

Hay una pausa breve, hasta que sintió el aliento de Kanda chocar contra su cuello, junto con un montón de descargas y la calidez de su cuerpo.

—A mí tampoco.

Y es normal que Allen le dé órdenes al arca, como que abra la puerta a la sala del músico y que no permita la entrada a nadie más. Es entonces, normal, que sus cuerpos rocen y se sienta tan condenadamente bien; tan bien como Kanda susurrando su nombre al oído, no ese estúpido apodo que, al fin y al cabo, aprendió a ignorar.

Y es tan normal, natural, típico… que Allen pierda los estribos y su mente le lleve de nuevo a aquel momento en que el mundo no importa y son solo los dos en una habitación blanca, sin que nadie moleste.

Allen no se cuestiona, entonces, por qué ama al bastardo conocido como Yuu Kanda.

- - -

_**N/a:**__ Siendo sincera, amables lectores, me siento algo realizada con este oneshot. Agradezco a mi beta por cuidar de mis errores y a ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Cualquier alerta-rr-favorito, será agradecido, pero no reclamado o exigido. _

_Nos vemos~_


End file.
